IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors), e.g., RC-IGBTs (reverse conducting IGBTs) combine an IGFET (insulated gate field effect transistor) and a bipolar power transistor, wherein the IGFET turns off and on the bipolar power transistor. IGBTs combine the input characteristics of unipolar IGFETs with the high current and low saturation voltage capability of a bipolar power transistor and can be used in high-efficient switched mode power supplies, motor controls, induction heating and other applications. The device characteristics of IGBTs are a trade-off among constraints as regards on-state resistance, reverse recovery charge, avalanche and short-circuit ruggedness, yield and costs.
It is desirable to improve the device characteristics of IGBTs in electric circuits.